


Cultural Boundaries

by amelia_petkova



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Van’s turn to adjust (or not) to technology and culture in Hitomi’s world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Van and Hitomi belong to the creators of Vision of Escaflowne

Van didn’t know how lucky he had it, Hitomi reflected. When she was pulled to another world for the first time immediately following a dragon-slaying ritual she had to deal with landing in the middle of a war, possessive catgirls, guymelefs, a pyromaniac with revenge issues, and visions that would have made Stephen King blanch. Pointing these things out to him, however, was not exactly helpful.

“That’s different,” Van said confidently.

“How?”

“Because everybody knows the Mystic Moon is cursed, so your world is infinitely weirder.”

Hitomi wished her grandmother were still alive. Did Gran have conversations like these with Allen’s father? It would have helped to have somebody explain things.

#

“So you’re able to predict the future and help solve a war, yet the laws of your country say that you still have to attend school?”

“That’s right.”

“You know, in Fanelia you’d be treated like an adult.”

“Just pass my study guide, Van.”

#

“What do you mean, I can’t bring my sword?”

“You have to leave it at the house. We can hide it under my bed,” Hitomi said.

Van stared at her and clutched the sword to his chest. Hitomi briefly wondered what would happen if she called it his teddy bear. “How am I supposed to protect us?” he asked.

“You don’t have to. Japan is a perfectly civilized society. We’ll be fine.”

“That’s what they say about Asturia,” he muttered. “And just look at what happened there.”

#

Hitomi all but shoved Van into the beam of light that shone from her pendant. “It was great having you here! Tell everybody I’m thinking about them.”

“I still think I should try to talk to your mother. I really was sorry about the television,” he said as he started to float upward.

She ignored this. “I’ll remember to bring some pocky when I visit next week. See you then!”

Van finished disappearing before he could say anything more. Hitomi sighed and sat down with a thump. Things could have gone better. But then she thought about the damage the dragon-slaying had caused to the track circle and started to laugh. It still could have been worse.


End file.
